


Still A Trace of Innocence on the Pillowcase

by nothingbutyourtshirt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, No Control, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, hell yeah, kinda im not really sure, like the song off the leaked album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutyourtshirt/pseuds/nothingbutyourtshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know man I heard No Control from the album leak and kept seeing posts on my tumblr dash and went 'what the hell?' so I stayed up until two am writing last night. Oh boy. I hope this is okay, it's really the first smut I've ever finished and edited, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Trace of Innocence on the Pillowcase

     Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the lazy sun shining through the windows. The sheets were messy and just covering up to his waist. He made a noise like a cross between a grunt and a whine, and and snuggled closer into Harry’s neck. He seemed to fit so naturally by Harry’s side, an arm casually draped across his bare stomach, a leg partially thrown over one of Harry’s. His mind was still fairly fuzzy and thoughtless, but as he lay there, breathing into his boyfriend’s shoulder, he had two thoughts. One, that his mouth tasted sour, like old come, and two, that he was hard. Like really hard. With a sigh he opened his eyes and pressed a kiss just below Harry’s jaw line. He rolled over to find his phone and check the time, and search for a water bottle on the bedside table. Harry groaned and reached over towards where the smaller boy’s sleepy form had just been.

  
     “Lou?” Harry’s morning voice was deep and gravelly. Louis quickly decided to abandon the phone search- it wasn't like they had anything scheduled for today anyways- and flopped back over, half on top of Harry.    
     “Right here, Haz,” he said softly, and pressed a kiss to the other boy’s lips, mentally cringing at how bad his breath probably was.  
     “Morning love” Harry looked up at him, eyes tired. His hair was a mess, spread out over the pillow and tangled. Louis just pressed another kiss to his lips, deepening it, tongue grazing Harry’s. They broke apart for a couple seconds, Harry uttering a “God Lou, you taste like come.” Louis snorted a bit at that. This is what he loved about Harry.

  
     Countless mornings have started like this. Sleepily making out, mumbling things about the night before, spunk marks on the pillowcases- God knows how. Most of the time they just kept going. Night sex was so much different. It’s fast, desperate, all sloppy kissing and scratching down the others back. Lot’s of profanity and frantic, sporadically placed hickeys. Lou loved night sex, but there was something about morning sex that made him love it almost more. Maybe it was the casualness of it, nothing was rushed or overdone. It was slow and good. God it was good. Maybe that was just Harry.

  
     They were making out, passionate and not rushed. Louis still was hard as fuck, and grinding languidly against his hip with small rolls of his pelvis, seeking friction. Louis broke the kiss, moving down Harry’s mile long torso, placing kisses to the birds, the butterfly and right in between the ferns. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes raising an eyebrow in question. Harry just nodded.

  
     Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s shaft, slowly stroking him a couple of times, teasing. When he brushed his thumb over the head, Harry inhaled sharply. Louis had to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling. He loved having this much control over Harry. Both of them were vers, but Louis loved to make Harry moan, even if his ass was made to be fucked. He took the head of Harry’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the neck, a little bit into the slit, and then flicking it to the underneath. Harry exhaled, breath catching in this throat. Louis took that as his cue and without hesitation, he took as much of the length into his mouth as he could, which was most of it, honestly. Sucking a bit and keeping his tongue moving, he moved up and down with leisure. He let the tip rub against the back of his mouth, towards his throat, causing extra friction and gaining a moan from Harry. The larger boy’s hands sought Louis head, hands tangling into his sleep mussed hair. Louis just really like giving oral. Especially to Harry. He could probably record Harry’s moans, sell the recording in the form of an album and win a Grammy for it. Harry sounded so good. Louis kept going, hitting all of the sensitive spots with his tongue and sucking just enough. Harry bucked his hips, but Louis grabbed them and pushed them back into the mattress. He wanted some control here. After a couple minutes, Louis pulled off, a trail of spit stayed, connecting the tip of Harry’s dick to his lip.

  
     “Mmmf Lou, god I wanna fuck you.” Harry’s voice was still deep and luxurious. Louis was so turned on by now, Harry’s words were driving him insane.  
     “Shit Haz you better.”

  
     Harry was already reaching for the strawberry lube they kept in the top drawer of the bedside table. Louis crawled off of Harry and lay next to him on the bed, lazily wrapping his hand around his cock and moving it as slow as he could, wanting to wait for Harry, but needing friction too much. Harry was on top of him in no time, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away.

     “No Lou, don’t do that.”

     Louis’ breath sped up. Harry captured him in another kiss, meant to be short but ended up being a bit more. Longer with mouths moving in sync, tongues clashing a bit, sweet, but also hot. Harry broke it to kneel above Louis, and squeeze some lube onto his right index and middle fingers. He reached down to circle Lou’s hole, tease a bit, and push his first finger in up to the first knuckle. He stayed still for a second, and then slowly pushed the digit all the way in, and hooked it and made small circle motions against the inside of Louis, partially searching for his prostate. Louis let out a low whine. Without any hesitation, Harry pushed in his middle finger. Lou groaned at the slight burn. He needed a cock in his ass. Sometime like now, preferably. Harry’s fingers moved in and out, and scissored up and down, opening Louis up.

     “Just go,” Louis was breathless.  
     “What was that? Didn't hear you.” Harry had a smirk on his face.  
     “Asshole.” Louis shot back with an eye roll and a bit of a smile.  
     “I could make a bad joke about assholes right now, you know Lou. I've got two fingers in yours”  
     “Harry, please darling.” Louis loved the boy to death, but he was a tease.  
     Harry just laughed a bit, and abruptly curled his fingers so they hit Louis’ prostate. Lou threw his head back and moaned, low and filthy.  
     “Harry Styles, I swear to god, if you don’t shove your thick cock up my ass right this second, I’m going to go take care of myself. On my own. In the shower. On my own, Styles”  
     Harry snort laughed and moved so he was on top of Louis.  
     “I fucking love you” Harry said, like he had a million times before. It made Louis smile.

  
     He lined his dick up with Louis’ hole and pushed in slow but deliberate, until he was balls deep. Both he and Louis released soft noises of pleasure. Harry started to move, each movement controlled and perfect. He picked up the speed a tiny bit, and dropped to be holding himself up with an elbow on either side of Louis’ head.  
     They kissed. It was natural and a bit needy, all quiet moans into each others mouths. Harry hit Louis’ prostate again. The kiss was broken and Louis arched his back, letting out a noise so incredibly hot that Harry could barely handle it.

  
     “Shit Lou, if you keep that up I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last.” Harry sped up, and the sound of skin slapping could be heard, not as loud as it could be, but it was there. Harry reached for Louis’ dick, which was leaking between their stomachs. He stroked it in time with his thrusts. Louis was breathing fast and making tiny sounds and gasps. Harry loved Louis in general, but like this, it was amazing. Louis was absolutely gorgeous from this angle. He was all glowing skin and stubble, with his body curving and arching under Harry’s. His tattoos and tanned skin contrasted so well with the white sheets on the bed, and the sound of his name being whisper moaned under the other boy’s breath was probably Harry’s favorite noise.

  
     “Oh god Harry, I’m gonna come” Louis’ words were fast and choppy.  
     “Fuck Lou, me too.”

  
     Maybe 30 seconds later, Louis was coming, back arched, head thrown back, hands gripping the sheets like they were all he had, Harry’s name falling from his lips, and face twisted up beautifully. His ass clenched a bit on Harry’s cock, and he was coming too, moaning deep, swearing partially under his breath, body shuddering a bit and grabbing the pillow under Louis’ head. When he was done he relaxed so his forehead was touching Lou’s.  
     “I love you” He said. It was quiet and breathless and he meant it.  
     “And I love you” Louis said back. It was quiet and breathless, and he meant it too.

  
     Harry kissed him and pulled out, flopping down to the bed beside Louis. His come trickled out of Louis slowly. They lay there for a minute, breaths slowing down, soaking in the slightly euphoric feeling.  
     “I could stay here all day, Haz” Lou remarked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. God knew how he got so lucky.  
     “Me too Louis, but I really need to shower. When I’m done I’ll make you tea, I promise.”  
     Louis responded simply by saying he could help Harry wash his hair, and that tea could wait. It was days like this that he loved especially. Morning sex, an innocent shower with Harry, and tea with the newspaper. Everything felt nice and right. Honestly, Louis didn't care if it was obvious. He couldn't get enough of Harry both in bed and out.


End file.
